


How much fun would it be without you?

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Simon and Baz are (unsurprising) rivals on tournaments for years. And by know, it wouldn't be the same without the staring before the fight, the uncomfortable hug after, the loud discussions at any time of the tournament, it wouldn't be fun.





	How much fun would it be without you?

**Author's Note:**

> Gi, it’s the uniform it's used in Jiu Jitsu to practice, and tatami it’s the sort of soft surface to train and fight. Also, I’m sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I tried my best to correct them all. I hope you enjoy!

Baz

Watching Simon fight was always a pleasure for many reasons. First, because I love making fun of his mistakes. Because I can see him what new things he might use on me later on. Because he is impulsive and stupid and wastes air. Because sometimes he is not stupid and impulsive, sometimes he looks determinate and focuses on technique, I don’t think he knows he does that. Because his hair drips his sweat and falls in his face, and when I was blessed to see him without the uniform, every muscle of his body looks bigger; it kills me a little bit every time.

Watching him fight was a pleasure but fighting was a delight. I love to win. I love laughing at him. Although I love more when he pins me down and looks at me, intensely like I was the only thing that existed in the world, angry yes, frustrated too; as if he was going to explode. 

I felt bad for him, sometimes; his emotions always got the best of him, and since we were kids I have always known how to trigger them. It was worse back then though, he used to cry every time.

“What a little baby” My father would say coldly, instead of congratulating me. I would look over where Simon was crying in Bunce’s shoulder, as the other people of his dojo got close with a smile to congratulating him even if when he lost.

Simon won. Actually, he had hurt the other’s guy arm. Too explosive, too impulsive, too much strength. Simon is always too much. He is good though, and he has won our fights several times; it just happens that I know him too damn well.

I follow Simon with my eyes after the fight. He went to the medic, where the guy was.  
Simon touch the back of his neck, from his neck dripping sweat like the rest of his unrealistically beautiful for a guy who doesn’t take care of what he eats, ashamed.  
The other guy looked up after Simon talks, he smiles at Simon a shakes his head. Simon laughs at something the guy says and I can’t look anymore.

“We should start warming up” I say harshly to a poor guy who was unlucky enough to sit next to me.

Simon.

Baz is always good, so fucking good. I hate it.

After I apologize I sit next to Penelope, who is looking at her phone, although the tiredness left my body as soon as I saw Baz in the distance kicking the Mitt, elegant and perfect. He is always showing off his talents since we are kids he likes to do it. It’s impossible not to look at him. Baz’s presence is so distinctive like he is meant to look at because no one in the world can compare to him and what he is capable of.

He stops practicing after a while and walks in front of me, to his seat. His skin his shiny from the sweat, his pony tail less tight and secure than before, no longer elegant; messy instead. I look straight at his eyes, he smirks pleased to see I’m annoyed.  
He is perfect, and the burden of my existence. 

****

He won again. He always does.

We tied twice, at the first 3 minutes later in the extra minute. Finally, he won the last round, which was the gold point round; the first one to make a point wins.  
At the end of the fight I, bitterly, give my congratulations to him, I don’t bother to go to the other side of the tatami to congratulate his couch too as is tradition; he doesn’t has a couch (he doesn’t need it). I decide to just ignore my couch and take the upper part of the gi to go outside.

I try to calm down, breath; once I’m outside. It might be working when there are steps beside me; the entrance to the gym is next to me so it interrupts my thoughts. I open my eyes, thinking it probably is Penelope.

I would like to look away, but I can’t.

Baz.

I can’t believe I came to check on him.

I don’t know if I regret my decision. Maybe I should; since he is looking at me as if he was going to attack me. But just a second before this he was resting his back and head on the wall, with his eyes close and lips open (mouth breather), the baggy pants of the gi falling from his hips, and his chest full of freckles out in the light of day; and fuck that is beautiful image to save in my mind.

“What do you want?” He asks in between his teeth.

“Just making sure you weren’t to throw yourself in the highway, Snow” I laugh. “What fun would it be to come to this events if I you weren’t here?” He probably only heard a mock, instead of a confession. He is an idiot.

“Well, I’m glad I’m real motivation to you,Baz” He bows to me, and his curls falls on his eyes, while he stills look at me and smiles annoyed.

“Oh you have no idea Snow”

Why else would I come? To please my father? To keep my family legacy in the dojo? Ha.  
As much as I enjoy Jiu Jitsu, I have only two real motivations. For starters, I don’t know how else would I keep my mother’s memory, in what another way could I feel so close to her presence outside the thing she was most passionate about. 

Then, Simon. Bloody Simon Snow. Need to say more?

****

Simon.

“I thank the heavens for a day of the least amount of Basilton in months” Penelope exclaims raising his arms into the sky as we are walking to the car with our backpacks.

After the little argument, I had with Baz outside Penelope forbid me from talking about him all day. 

The event is over, our dojo won second place on the overall event, Baz’s won first place –what a surprise I know. We are going to celebrate anyway.

I roll my eyes, and look away. 

We are almost in the car when I see Baz in the back of the small parking lot of the gym. At first, I think he is just talking with his classmates, but I don’t recognize the group of boys pushing him against a wall. Although I can’t see his face from this distance, neither hear what they are saying, I recognize his position as defensive, as if he knows he is going to fight.

I stop walking, trying to recognize the people forming the circle around Baz. One steps out of the circle and walks up to Baz, probably trying to intimidate him –which is stupid, Baz has too much of a presence to let another person run over it.  
I take another step to the situation.

“Simon” I hear Penelope say, but I don’t answer.

Baz looks around him, he is trapped. Where are his classmates?

Finally, I can see who is the guy; Francisco. I hate him more than Baz. His opponents always end up injured; he always does it on purpose. I have won some and lost others with him but I always catch him trying to harm or break me something. This year he wasn’t in my category(he probably gain weight, on purpose probably), years before he always has been.

He did fight against Baz today though, I guess he hadn’t anyone to fight against him and Baz was the closest to his weight, I am lighter since Baz is taller than me. And he lost, because Baz is strong, and an excellent fighter, it doesn’t matter who is against to. Of course, Baz wasn’t very humble about it after the fight, I don’t think Baz likes him either. Francisco might be too undisciplined for his taste.

He gets close enough to Baz to touch his face and laughs. I growl and take another step closer. Baz takes Francisco´s arm and pushes him back. Baz says something, which Francisco doesn’t take well and throws himself to Baz to punch him. Baz protects his face fast enough to avoid it, the hits him back. Francisco´s friends run to take Baz arms, and before I see Francisco kicking his stomach; I’m running.

Baz.

I feel the kick in my stomach before I can free myself from the grip. I don’t feel the second come. Instead, I’m blessed with the sight of Simon running to push Francisco away. For a small second, no one reacted, until Simon did and threw a very well calculated hook into Francisco yaw. Then hell broke free.

Simon didn’t stop punching; he never did when he started. Francisco started to respond, and the other two of his friends reacted and went to grab Simon. It didn’t work, Simon exploded. He pushed back Francisco with a side kick in the stomach, and punched one the other guy on the nose, and kicked his knee. And kicked the other one in the balls, and punched him again, to push him to the other, who was still taken back by the pain of his knee.

I decide to take advantage of the distraction and take these guys off me. I kick the guy at my right in the knee and take my arm back. I kick the other one, who is holding my arm stronger at the sight of his friend. I try to kick him the lower parts, but the guy is quick and moves, I try to fight the grab since I'm worried about the other when he comes back. I guy tries to move me closer to him, I fight back. He kicks my thigh and I feel the muscle hurt, but I don’t give on the pain, he tries it again I pull up my leg so he hits my calf instead. It hurts but it hurts him more because is bone against bone.

I sink my fingers against his eyes; he pulls back and looses the grip on my arm. I take advantage of it and punch him right in the nose. My arm is finally free, I turn back to see the other guy I kick in the knee on the floor trying to get up. As I go back to the other guy who is coming back to me as well, a voice interrupts me. We froze, I turn my head. Just next to the guy on the floor I see Simon’s master, Miss Possibelf staring at us.

****

My father leaves me sitting on the floor of the parking lot, while I wait for the doctor to inspect if I have anything broken, angry, and disappointed with me, worried too(maybe). Still, he doesn’t show any emotion, he just lets me know. I look at the floor, angry too. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t left me alone taking care of the car to talk to the master hosting the tournament.

Bunce, in an intelligent move, had called her master to stop the fight. The rest of the masters' present help to stop the fight all of us. Simon was the hardest to move from Francisco, and vice versa. Both were pretty fucked up at this point and had blood everywhere, but were too much of something, too stubborn maybe. Simon is always too much.

“Hey” I heard him mumble beside me. I look up at him.

I laugh, instead of answering. “Looking for me to praise you? Maybe a thank you?” He stares at me confused. “Or perhaps a good laugh?” My eyes go back to the floor.

“Just to check on you actually” He sits beside me and I look back at him, I take the luxury to examine him since I realized he is not looking at me but the sky. The light of the moon illuminates his skin, now clean from the blood like he was painted.

His face is probably inflamed, his lips are already a bit purple, and his skin is not only marked by the freckles –which now in the night look like constellations to me.

“Why did you help me?” I ask bitterly.

“Because it was the right thing to do” He simply declares, moving his hands from his knees to rest them in the floor. He stares back at me, smiles. I feel the blush on my cheek, as I also feel his hand over. “And really how much fun would it be without you here?“


End file.
